


Go with the Flow

by anamuan



Series: Girls Just Wanna [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Menstruation, Other, canon-typical fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: It's Jin's first time experiencing "that time of the month".





	Go with the Flow

Jin woke up wet, and leaned up to catch Pi's lips in a lazy kiss. Yamapi's hand crept up his stomach to his breasts and Jin sighed a happy, sleepy sigh into Yamapi's mouth. He stretched his legs out as he twined a lazy arm around Yamapi's neck and he could feel himself leaking out between his legs--

\--which was weird. He'd been a girl enough times now to know he wasn't _that_ turned on. Not first thing after waking up, with morning breath kisses. Even if he _could_ still taste what they'd been doing last night in the corners of Pi's mouth.

Still, the feeling nagged at him, distracting, even with the way Yamapi's tongue was moving along the roof of his mouth, so when Yamapi pulled back for air, Jin pushed him off and kicked the sheet off his legs. And saw red. And panicked. He was _bleeding_.

* 

Jin sat on the toilet and fumed the entire time Pi was out buying him pads. He couldn't believe this. It was unfair. He bet Pi was still laughing at him. Which was also unfair. Like _Pi_ wouldn't have panicked if he was bleeding from between his legs _completely out of the blue_ first thing in the morning. A person shouldn't be expected to have to deal with things like this.

And what was taking Pi so long? He'd been gone forever (ok, well closer to 30 minutes, but the convenience store wasn't more than 2 minutes away), and the toilet was not exactly built for long-term sitting. At least he had the heat on. The cold toilet seats in America had been kind of traumatizing.

Jin sat _bleeding_ and fuming and mentally composing angry text messages that he couldn't send because he'd left his phone on the table by the bed and he was _bleeding_ so he couldn't get up to get it until Yamapi got back; and Yamapi was currently AWOL, which was why he needed to text him in the first place. Jin hated Pi. This was totally Pi's fault. If he'd never bought the stuff from that guy in the first place, he wouldn't be bleeding right now. How did women do this _all the time_?

Ten minutes later, Jin's phone went off in the other room. Text message. Probably Pi. Which of course, he couldn't answer. Jin sat and fumed. Two minutes later, another text message. Jin considered bunching up a bunch of toilet paper and making a dash for it, but the thought of having to waddle awkwardly across the floor and all the way around the bed--it was too much for him. He crossed his arms across his chest and went back to composing angry text messages.

Yamapi finally got back after another ten minutes. "You never answered," he started to accuse, but stopped when Jin leveled a red-rimmed glare at him. "Have you been _crying_?" Pi asked incredulously.

"I hate you."

* 

Later, sitting back on the bed which had been stripped of its soiled sheets (they were going in the washer), still angry and upset, but feeling slightly better with Yamapi's arm wrapped around his shoulders, he checked the messages he had missed.

They _had_ both been from Pi. The second said "Are you sure you don't want tampons?" The first read, mysteriously, "Do you think you're more likely to play soccer or go horseback riding?" Jin decided he wasn't going to ask. Maybe Yamapi had sent him a text intended for someone else.

*

The next couple days weren't going to make Jin's list of 'Favourite Days Ever.' The second day he'd started bleed _more_ instead of less and despite the sites google searches had turned up which assured him this was entirely within the realm of 'normal' for 'some women' he wasn't sure he wasn't actually bleeding out and the whole 'menstrual cycle' thing was just making it harder to tell.

He had cramps that made him want to curl up into a miserable little ball on the couch and never get up again ever. His back hurt. He ruined his favourite pair of panties (and, incidentally the sheets. No one had said anything about _cold_ water) because no one had said anything about 'night pads'. He cried at the drop of a hat. Ryo had come 'round to laugh at him, and embarrassingly, Jin had burst into tears in the middle of it when Ryo had called him 'fat'. If he had seen Ryo's mortified look, he might have felt a bit better about the whole thing, but he was too busy sobbing to notice. Jin had never wanted a penis more in his life, and the fact that normally he _had_ a penis made the whole thing harder to take (it took Yamapi two hours and an entire pan of brownies to get Jin to stop crying about that one).

But almost magically, but the evening of the third day, his cramps had all but disappeared. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to walk upright at that point instead of with a hand pressed against his stomach willing away his uterus. By the morning of the fourth, his back had stopped hurting and his period wasn't nearly as heavy as before. By the fifth day, he hadn't cried about anything in over 36 hours. And that was it. All over.

*

On Jin's day three, Yamapi's period started. All hell broke loose.


End file.
